Magna Star System
The Magna Star System is a galaxy in the G2 Origins Timeline. Based on the ending of The Journey to One, it consists of several solar systems, each whith a name crresponding to it sun or central axis. Overview The Magna Star system formed several billion years before Kaihanga was born. Up until Kaihanga's Primazoid experiment in Solus Magna, all planets in the system were only inhabited by the native Rahi of the time. Many of these beasts went extinct after the Toa and Matoran colonization following Kaihanga's experiment, and most of the surviving species were smaller and more docile. Composition The Magna Star System is composed of five solar systems: Solus Magna, Spherus Magna, Bota Magna, and Bara Magna. Out of all of the systems, only Solus Magna is known to be inhabited or colonized. Solus Magna With Sol being both the system's sun and a planet in itself, the planets of the system decrease in temperature the further they are away from it. The only exceptions to this are Synth and Enigma-Xi, planets which are capable of producing their own heat and light. Most of the planets have an elliptical orbit, giving each planet distinct seasons. Regardless of the seasons, however, certain planet's climate hardly ever change; Inferna will always be blistering hot, and Phreohs will never thaw. The elliptical orbit allows some planets to come extremely—and sometimes dangerously—close to each other, something that the inhabitants often take advantage of. It is due to this planetary configuration that Aquarius' tides increase dramatically twice during a yearly cycle; Tane, the cause of this phenomena, suffers a wet season during these times. In addition, Taro has a season when it becomes exceptionally hot, and temporarily becomes closer to Sol than Inferna. Due to this, both planets are unfavorable to non-native species. Due to the fact that Toa and Matoran are strictly configurated to survive each elemental environment, species that are polar opposites to an element cannot survive on said element's planet( i.e. water-elementals would not be able to survive on Taro or Inferna). Alignment Solus Magna Sol Sol, being both a planet and a sun, is considered to be the life force for the entire system. Representing a sage-world inhabited by scientist and philosophers, this world is considered to be the "Realm of Knowledge" by many. Inferna The closest planet to Sol, Inferna is engulfed in seas of magma. The planet is rich in raw materials, making this planet the hub of industrial development. Taro This barren desert planet is home to all this related to dry climate: sandstorms, sand rivers, scorpions and blistering heat. For many centuries it was considered to be completely barren of resources until energy-emitting crystals deep within the planet's surface were found. The planet en usually drenched in sunlight, have only a two short intervals of night in a year. Tane A jungle planet home to both creatures of Air and Jungle, Tane is considered to be the most lively planet. Despite the double-element population, the planet is actually mostly inhabited by Rahi. Aquarius Aquarius is a planet rich in minerals and volcanic mountains, all of which are completely submerged in water. Only the mountain peaks near the poles of this giant planet ever reach above sea-level. All species on this planet are adapted to survival in water, and very few of them—usually Toa and Matoran—are able to breathe in above the surface. Synth Representing the land of technological development, Synth is a completely cybernetic world, home to the some of the most advanced technology for light-years. The primary elements, Lightning and Sound, make up the majority of the people and species. Terragon This "rock giant" world is one the darkest in the system. Enshrouded in clouds composed of mostly ashes and fog from mining, the species of this world aren't known for having very good tolerance for light. This world is home to species of Earth and Gravity, and both elements keep the planet intact Phreohs The ice world, Phreohs is the coldest planet, and the second only to Enigma-Xi in terms of distance. This world is completely frozen over, so it houses massive caverns and aquifers beneath its surface.The sentient species of this planet, much like Sol and Synth, are known for their intellect; they are also renowned for being fierce and proud warriors. Enigma-Xi Were it not for its ability to generate its own light, Enigma-ξ would be the darkest planet in the system. Its plasma energy is rich, allowing the planet to generate heat, electricity, light, and sustenance for its species, making this world an ideal planet for its natives. The planet itself is known for its purple-orange glow and frequent lightning storms. Trivia *There are several implied meaning in each of the planet's names. **Phreohs's name is based on the term freon, a chemical used as a coolant in air conditioners. **Terragon ended up being an unintentional but instantly realized reference to the herb of the same name. The reason this is is because Merc wanted to use this name so bad. It sounded right for whatever reason, so to counter the reference he changed the first a'' to an ''e, making the name a combination of Terra and gon. ***The interesting thing about that reference, as it turns out, is that not only does Terra refer to earth but Tarragon in fact could had been used for the Toa of Stone homeworld. As it turns out, there is a species similar to tarragon, called Tagetes lucida, which grows in Mexico, of all places, and has a head similar to that of a sunflower. Merc, however, chose to keep this name for the Toa of Earth homeworld for the sake of the Stone world having a more Maori-themed name. **''Taro'' is actually an island plant that grows around in southern-Pacific islands. This is somewhat ironic, due to the fact that the planet is mostly barren. **Aquarius, obviously, is a reference to the constellation with the same name. However, the name's meaning has more significance, namely the fact that is found in a region of the sky called "The Sea". **Synth refers to synthesis, a term refering to the process in which two or more things (usually atoms) are combined to make a new substance. The name of the planet references to how the Toa of Lightning are inventors. ** Tane is a Maori god of forests and birds. In this case, Tane is named for the planet's first ruler of the same name. **As Enigma-Xi is the most mysterious planet, Merc the first part of the name to represent this. The second part is the greek letter xi, the fourteenth letter that represents the number 60. 60 is the planet's size, in millions of miles. *Merc was originally going to only have six planets, to go with the canon. He, however, found that since each planet corresponded with each element, it wouldn't make sense. He, however, still chose to have some elements share a planet where necessary to avoid confusion. ** While he actually chose to do this for simplicity, some planet mergings have a purpose. Tane, for example, houses both Toa of Air and Toa of Jungle as a reference to when Kopaka gives his remark to Lewa "What are you, the Toa of Air?". In this particular case, Toa of Air have mastery over Air, but have little mastery over Plantlife, while Toa of Jungle possess the opposite. Apearances To be written Category:G2 Origins Timeline